Missunderstanding
by mingpouty
Summary: Kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara Cho Kyuhyun Dan Lee Sungmin yang membuat... /"Aku mencintaimu" dan kepala Sungmin kembali menyandar ke bahu jungmo./ "BRENGSEK!hosh…hoshh.." / KYUMIN FANFICTION! TWOSHOOT! WARNING:Hard NC! / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! JOYER, MIND TO RnR?
1. Chapter 1

13-07-2010

Bruk ….

.

"Ah…_jeongmal mianhae_ karena sudah menabrakmu." Kyuhyun segera berdiri mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk membantu _namja_ mungil yang jalan bertabrakan dengan dirinya. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa _namja_ dengan postur mungil itu akan menerima uluran tangannya. Membuat Kyuhyun harus mengembalikan letak tangannya ke tempat semula (?) Kyuhyun menatap orang yang baru saja ia tabrak itu. Manic matanya terus mengikuti gerakan orang yang sedang bangun dari duduknya di lantai sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor karena terjatuh.

"_Gwenchana_." Sosok mungil itu mendongkakan kepalanya, lalu membentuk senyum tipisnya dan langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan efek senyum kecilnya itu kepada seseorang yang masih memandang punggungnya yang menjauh.

Kyuhyun merasakan dunianya berhenti berputar ketika melihat senyuman itu.

.

.

**Missunderstanding**

**.**

**Author : Debby**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance –maybe- , Angst**

**.**

**Lenght : Twoshoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. **

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, NC! Typo(s), Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!** **NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

.

.

.

04-04-2012

Derap langkah kaki menghentak tegas dari lorong koridor sekolah SM highschool. Sesosok namja dengan wajah tampan yang sempurna terlihat melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju gerbang sekolah yang berjarak 100meter dari koridor ini. Sosok sempurna itu memberhentikan langkahnya ketika berpapasan dengan salah satu murid yang juga memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, Hanya perbedaan garis putih di dasi yang melingkar di leher mereka. Kalau garis yang dimiliki Kyuhyun ada 2, dan anak yang berpapasan dengannya memiliki 1 garis yang berarti orang itu adalah hobbae Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun _sunbae_." Sapa lelaki dengan rambut kecoklatan itu.

"Pagi. Dan benarkan letak dasi mu." Kyuhyun berkata dengan suara pelan tapi ada nada tegas didalamnya.

"Ne, _sunbae_." Sang adik kelas itu sontak membenarkan letak dasinya setelah namja tampan yang tadi di disebut _sunbae_ kembali melangkahkan kakinya ketempat tujuan semula –gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun merupakan ketua osis di SM high school. Wajah tampannya membuat sorot mata kekaguman terlihat jelas disetiap mata yang saat itu tengah memandangnya. Tapi pesona yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun tidak berlaku untuk_namja_ manis dengan kamera polarid yang tergantung dileher indahnya -yang sedang berjalan masuk, kedalam gedung sekolah ini.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sungmin-ssi." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada suara yang dibuat se-lembut mungkin dan memasang senyum ter-manisnya yang mampu membuat seisi sekolah ini pingsan karena melihat senyum itu. Tapi sekali lagi author bilang, kalau semua itu tidak berlaku untunk _namja_ mungil yang sedang menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

.

Seolah sapaan lembut Kyuhyun adalah angin lalu, Sungmin –_namja_ mungil itu- hanya berhenti dan kembali menundukan kepalanya lalu berjalan melewati Kyuhyun sembari mengancingkan blazer yang melekat ditubuh mungilnya.

Kyuhyun memandang nanar pada objek pandangannya yang sedang berjalan cepat ke arah tangga. Semenjak hampir 2 tahun, sejak pertemuan pertama Kyuhyun dengan _namja_mungil itu, tapi entah kenapa wajah manis itu tidak pernah hilang dari ingatan Kyuhyun. Walaupun dirinya sering mendapatkan penolakan seperti tadi, berkali-kali.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

23-09-2010

.

Aku berjalan santai menuju ke kelasku. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Karena menjalankan kewajiban ku yang menjadi ketua kelas –menaruh kertas latihan ke ruang guru- aku jadi terlambat menggunakan jam istirahat ku.

Langkah ku terhenti ketika melihat sosok mungil yang sepertinya sedang memotret pemandangan ditaman sekolah ini. eh? Dia kan sosok manis itu. Lee Sungmin namanya. Kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa mengetahui nama lengkapnya? Tentu saja aku bertanya pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Apa? _Stalker_? Ya, kalian bisa menyebut diriku seperti itu, karena sejujurnya aku belum berani berkenalan langsung dengannya ehehe. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena dirinya memilih tidak mempunyai teman! Kecuali tiang listrik itu yang selalu bisa bersama dirinya. Kalian tidak tahu siapa tiang listrik itu? Baiklah, kalian banyak tidak tahunya #plak# Dia itu Kim Jungmo, satu-satunya teman dan sahabat Sungmin. Dari yang ku dengar, Jungmo itu teman Sungmin sejak SMP. Jadi wajar saja mereka menepel terus seperti hidung dan upil. Tapi kenapa ia berada di taman sekolah ketika jam pelajaran? Dia membolos pelajaran kah?

.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya,berniat bertanya kenapa dirinya berada disini saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"YA! _Neo_!" Aku berteriak ketika jarak kami sekitar 50meter. Dia terlihat berhenti dengan aktifitasnya tadi –memotret- dan langsung menengokan arahnya ke arah ku. Sesaat aku terpesona kembali dengan mata _foxy_nya yang menatap mataku. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah ku dan melewatiku begitu saja. Apa-apaan dia? Tidak mengerti sopan santun. Ku genggam pergelangan tangannya saat langkahnya belum terlalu jauh dariku. Dia terlihat sedikit menegang dan langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangan ku dengan kasar sehingga aku terjengkang kebelakang dan pantat mulus ku mencium tanah. Lagi-lagi dia terlihat seperti ingin menolongku, tapi kenapa dia langsung berlari menjauh setelah menggumam kata "_Mianhae_" aissssh, ada apa dengan anak itu? sungguh membuatku pusing.

.

.

01-10-2010

.

Kenapa sih harus ada pelajaran sejarah di sekolah? Kita kan sudah berada di jaman_modern_. _Aigoo_ membuat repot saja.

Kalian bertanya aku kenapa? Itulho, Kim _seongsaeng_! Memberikan tugas tentang apa yang terjadi pada tahun 120 SM di korea. Apakah dia sudah gila? Mana aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada tahun itu. Aku saja baru lahir 16 tahun lalu. Terpaksa aku harus ketempat yang membosankan, perpustakaan. Iyalah membosankan, disana kan hanya ada orang-ora…..

.

Aku menghentikan langkah ku ketika aku sampai tepat di depan pintu perpustakaan. Aku melihat siluent _namja_ mungil sedang duduk di kursi paling pojok yang ada diruangan ini dengan mata yang menatap buku yang sedang ia baca dan terpasang sebuah airphone di kedua lubang telinga nya.

Aku berjalan menuju rak buku dan mengambil beberapa buku, lalu kembali berjalan dan duduk di samping Sungmin –_namja_ mungil tadi. Sepertinya dia tidak mengetahui bahwa aku sedang duduk di sampingnya. _Aigoo_ wajah serius nya manis sekali. Sesekali ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti ritme lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan. Kenapa ada _namja_ semanis dia? Orang-orang bilang bahwa didunia ini tidak ada manusia yang sempurna kan? Tapi menurutku, mahluk yang tepat berada disampingku itu sangatlah sempurna. Wajah putih seputih susu, wajah yang mungil, hidung mancung, bola mata _foxy_ nya dan oh, jangan lupakan bibir _plump_ berbentuk M yang membuat siapapun ingin melumatnya dengan lembut. Aigoo apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku menggeleng-gelenggkan sesekali menepuk kepala ku agar fikiran mesum tadi tidak bersemayam di otak ku. Tak sadar, gerakan ku membuat wajah _aegyo_ itu menatap kaget ke arah ku.

Aku sedikit tersentak menatap manic matanya yang melihat tepat kedalam manic mataku. Astaga, bahkan mata itu mampu membuat hatiku berdebar-debar.

.

Lagi-lagi aku tersentak ketika Sungmin memutuskan kontak mata kita. Dengan gerakan terburu, ia mengangkat semua buku dan kameranya yang ada di atas meja lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan teriakan ku.

"SUNGMIN! YA! LEE SUNGMIN" teriakan ku membuat semua mata yang ada di dalam perpustakaan menatap tajam ke arah ku. Aku langsung membungkuk minta maaf dan pergi dari perpustakaan sebelum mengambil modul sejarah yang aku butuhkan.

.

.

_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu, Lee Sungmin?_

_Semenjak 2 tahun, Selalu saja seperti ini yang aku dapatkan. Setiap aku mencoba menyapa mu, tapi kau selalu mengindariku. Apa salahku sebenarnya? Sehingga kau tidak memperdulikan ku! Bahkan menjawab sapaan ku aja, kau lebih memilih diam. Apakah kau membenciku? Tapi apa salahku?_

Kyuhun POV end

.

* * *

Author POV

.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai ke arah apartemennya. Karena hari ini adalah jadwal piket untuknya, Kyuhyun pulang agak terlambat dari biasanya. Matahari mulai tenggelam, dan bintang mulai bermunculan. Kyuhyun berhenti ketika ada 4 orang pria yang menghadang jalannya. Dua dari empat orang itu bertubuh besar, dan sisanya bertubuh yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat sedingin dan sedatar mungkin.

"Tak apa, hanya ingin memintamu menyerahkan semua yang kau punya. Kami tidak akan mengganggumu kalau kau menyerahkan barang-barang mu kepada kami, bocah!"

"Apa kau bilang? Bocah? Cih –kyuhun membuang air ludahnya di depan para preman itu. Asal kau tahu _ajusshi_, umurku sudah 18 tahun. Dan apa katamu? Aku harus menyerahkan barang-barang ku? Enak saja! Aku mendapatkan semua ini setelah aku memenangkan _olimpiade_ Matematika tahun lalu." Ucap kyuhyun –agak sedikit bangga karena prestasinya tahun lalu.

"Tidak usah berisik bocah! Cepat serahkan itu kepada kami, atau kau akan mati!"

"YA _ajusshi_ gendut! Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memberikan semua ini kepada kalian"

"Sialan kau!" penjahat itu mulai menyerang Kyuhyun dengan bringas. Walaupun Kyuhyun pernah belajar _taekwondo_ di SMPnya, tapi tidak mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan keempatnya sekaligus.

.

Awalnya Kyuhyun bisa menangkis dan sesekali membalas pukulan yang penjahat itu berikan untuknya. Tapi pertahanan nya semakin lemah sehingga sekarang ia tersungkur ditanah. Salah satu dari yang berbadan besar itu baru saja ingin menginjak perut Kyuhyun, tapi tidak setelah ada sosok mungil yang menendang wajah _Ajusshi_ gendut itu sampai ia tergolek di lantai.

Sosok mungil itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun berdiri.

.

"Kau hadapi salah Satu dari ke empat orang itu. Biar aku yang menangani sisanya." Sosok mungil yang ternyata adalah Sungmin berkata dengan sedikit berbisik ke telinga Kyuhyun dan sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk memulai lagi perkelahian.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu! Aku _namja_ kuat, dan aku akan menghabisi mereka semua. Kau tunggu saja diujung sana. Tidak usah ikut berkelahi. _Namja_ manis seperti mu tidak boleh ter—eeeummmph" kata-kata Kyuhyun terhenti seketika ketika bibir _plump_ Sungmin melumat bibirnya sebentar dan langsung melepas lumatannya.

"Kau terlalu berisik!" Sungmin mulai menyerang penjahat-penjahat itu, tapi berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Namja pencinta game itu mematung, memasang wajah bodohny dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan jarinya.

.

"Apakah aku bermimpi? Lee Sungmin mencium ku. Ya tuhan! Kalau ini mimpi jangan biark-" "KYUHYUN AWAS!" teriakan Sungmin sontak membuat kesadaran Kyuhyun pulih. Kyuhyun reflex menendang 'adik' sang penjahat yang tadi sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa pisau.

Keempat penjahat itu berlari terbirit-birit setelah semuanya dihabis dihajar oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. _Ani_, tepatnya Sungmin yang membuat mereka semua babak belur, dan Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan jurus reflexnya.

"Bodoh!" Sungmin sedikit jengkel karena melihat kyuhyun melamun, kalau saja tadi kyuhyun tidak mendengar teriakannya. Entah apa jadinya kyuhyun sekarang. YA Lee Sungmin, tidakkah kau tau siapa yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu? ckckck

.

Sungmin berjalan melewati Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi masih saja menyentuh bibirnya. Mengambil tas nya dan mulai memeriksa keadaan kamera kesayangannya dan tadaaaaa lensa kamera itu sudah retak dan tidak bisa digunakan. Sungmin menghela nafas nya dengan berat. Ini kamera kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar helaan nafas sungmin yang begitu menggairahkan #plak# maksud author helaan nafas sungmin yang sangat berat itu segera sadar dari tingkah _pabbo_nya –memegangi bibir- dan langsung berjalan menuju Sungmin.

.

"Kamera mu rusak? _Mianhae_" Kyuhyun mengucapkan dengan nada yang terdengar sangat meyesal dan menundukan kepalanya (Jadi sebenarnya itu disini siapa uke dan siapa seme?! Oke abaikan!)

"_Sigh_. _Gwenchana_." Sungmin berdiri dan langsung melangkah bermaksud meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung mencekal lengan Sungmin. Sungmin sontak membalikan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku belikan lensa kamera baru untukmu. Sepertinya hanya lensanya saja yang rusak."

Sungmin sedikit menatap kameranya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun, lalu menyerahkan kamera nya ketangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalan tangannya di tangan kiri Sungmin dan menerima Kamera Sungmin yang ada di tangan kanan Sungmin.

.

Setelah menyerahkan kamera nya kepada Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung berlari cepat ke arah jalan raya dan kembali tidak menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun.

"YA LEE SUNGMIN, AKU INGIN BERTANYA" Kyuhyun berharap namja mungil nan manis itu akan berhenti. Ternyata itu hanya harapan. "aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa tadi kau menciumku" lanjutnya dalam hati

Sedangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin, tidak berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus berlari tanpa henti dengan tangan yang memegang bibirnya dan terus menggumam kata-kata "Apa yang tadi aku lakukan? Aku gila aku gila!"

.

* * *

.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi?" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak karena melihat Sungmin tengah berjalan lumayan jauh di depannya.

Hari ini Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk mengajak Sungmin ke suatu tempat sebagai tanda terima kasihnya dan juga _ehem_ sebagai pendekatan dengan _namja_ penganut _pinkholic_ itu.

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, lelaki berperawakan mungil itu memberhentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin-nya berhenti tentu saja tidak membuang kesempatan bagus seperti ini. Kyuhyun berlari kecil kearah Sungmin. Setelah berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati, tiba-tiba saja tenggorokan nya terasa tercekat. _Susah sekali untuk berbicara_ –batin lelaki pencinta _game_ itu.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin memulai percakapan karena menurutnya lelaki di depannya sangat membuang waktunya dengan sang laptop –benda kedua kesayangan Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun masih saja diam. Menyelami manic mata Sungmin yang sangat indah menurutnya. Seperti orang bodoh, Kyuhyun bahkan tersenyum sendiri. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bergedik ngeri dan berniat meninggalkan namja di depannya, kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menggenggam erat lengannya.

"_Wae?_" Sungmin mendelik tak suka karena merasa namja ini terlalu bertele-tele. Dan berusaha melepas genggaman lelaki _evil_ ini. Ada sesuatu yang berdebar di dadanya. Entah karena apa.

"Hmm, _ani_. Hanya saja, apakah hari sabtu ini kau ada acara?"

Dahi Sungmin berkerut. _"Ada apa dengan orang ini?"_ Sungmin membatin dan dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"A-ak-ku ada 2 tiket unt-tuk masuk Lotte World. Apa-aka-ah kau in-ngin pergi bersam-ma ku?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi ingin ia keluarkan. Walaupun dengan sedikit gugup.

"Aku sibuk!" Sungmin mengatakan dengan nada Final! Langusung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang membantu karena kembali mendapatkan penolakan dari Sungmin.

_"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu mencintaiku?"_

_._

* * *

Kyuhyun masih saja melirik ke arah benda bundar yang menempel di tombok. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mendengar suara bel –tanda kelas akan selesai. Dan Kyuhyun tentu saja akan ke atap sekolah. Tempat biasa sang pujaan hatinya berada. Kyuhyun ingin jujur kepada Sungmin. Kalau dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada namja penyuka labu itu sejak pertama kali pertemuan mereka –yang tentu saja Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin tidak akan menginggatnya- dan meminta agar Sungmin memberikannya kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengannya.

Tett.. ..

.

"Akhirnya bel sialan itu berbunyi juga!" Kyuhyun bermonolog dalam hati dan langsung keluar meninggalkan kelas –yang bahkan sang guru belum keluar dari kelasnya- ckckck benar-benar sosok ketua Osis yang buruk.

Kyuhyun berlari ke atap sekolah dengan sangat tergesa. Ia tidak mau di anggap pengecut lagi. Setidaknya lelaki _evil_ ini sudah mencoba. Walaupun ia akan ditolak.

.

Setelah sampai di atap sekolah, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Minnie bunny nya duduk di kursi yang ada di atap itu. Kyuhyun hendak berjalan masuk, tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu yang tadinya hanya terbuka sedikit. Senyum Kyuhyun perlahan memudar, melihat ada _namja_ lain dengan kamera di tangannya berjalan ke arah sang pujaan hati. Lalu _namja_ yang Kyuhyun kenal adalah Jungmo –sang sunbae dan salah satunya orang yang dekat dengan Sungmin- mulai mendudukan dirinya di samping tubuh lelaki yang sangat Kyuhyun cintai.

Hati Kyuhyun melengos kecewa ketika ia lihat _namja_ yang sangat ia gila-i malah menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu _namja_ yang masuk kedalam _blacklist_ Kyuhyun.

.

"Jungmo-ya, aku sangat lelah dengan semua ini…hiks aku harus bagaimana?" Sungmin berkata dengan sangat lirih dan pelan. Tapi kyuhyun masih 100 persen bisa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun molotot tak percaya melihat bahu Sungmin bergetar hebat-yang menandakan bahwa _namja_ yang selama ini ia gilai sedang menangis. Kyuhyun hendak melangkah maju tapi langkahnya terhenti kala tangan Jungmo mengusap pelan punggung dan kepala Sungmin lalu mendekap bahu Sungmin.

"Jangan menangis min. Mendengar tangisanmu, membuat hatiku sakit." Kyuhyun berdecih pelan mendengar perkataan Jungmo yang sangat menjijikan menurutnya.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya ke arah wajah Jungmo yang sedang menatapnya intens."Aku mencintaimu" dan kepala Sungmin kembali menyandar ke bahu jungmo.

.

Kyuhyun seperti ditiban ribuan batu besar. Hati Kyuhyun seperti di tusuk-tusuk jarum. Sakit! Begitu sakit!

Belum sampai disitu saja luka yang Sungmin toreskan ke hati Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun melihat jelas wajah Jungmo yang _namja_ itu dekatkan ke wajah Sungmin.

_MEREKA BERCIUMAN! KAU TIDAK ADA HARAPAN LAGI KYUHYUN!_ Batin Kyuhyun berteriak. Kyuhyun segera berlari meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang berlovey dovey itu.

.

Setelah menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, sampailah Kyuhyun di koridor lantai 1 yang sudah sangat sepi. _Namja_ pencinta _game_ itu menyenderkan badannya ke depan pintu yang tadi ada di samping kirinya.

"BRENGSEK!hosh…hoshh.." Kyuhyun berteriak sambil meninju pintu yang ada dibelakannya. Sontak membuat cairan merah kental keluar dari punggung tangannya.

_"Menyedihkan sekali diriku."_

_._

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah gontai, mengingat dirinya baru saja meminum 8 botol soju.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini?Mengapa aku harus mencintaimu?Kenapa kau membuatku jatuh cinta pada senyumanmu?kenapa kau menolongku saat itu? _WAE_? Kenapa kau buat aku jadi begini? Kalau akhirnya kau tidak bisa mencintaiku!" Kyuhyun terus saja merancau tak jelas di tengah perjalan menuju apartemennya. Mengasihani dirinya telah jatuh kedalam pesona namja imut itu.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar suara lembut yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Walaupun si pemilik suara jarang bersuara –kecuali dengan Jungmo- tapi kyuhyun sangat mengenal suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun menginggat sesuatu dan langsung mengerutkan dahinya ketika menginggat sesuatu itu. _"Sungmin mengetahui namaku? Darimana dia mengetahui namaku?"_ ya, Sungmin –sang pujaan hati Kyuhyun- yang tadi memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

"Darimana kau mengetahui nama ku, Sungmin-ssi?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan sangat jelas. Seakan lupa kalau dirinya sedang mabuk berat.

"Oh…Ah tentu saja dari tanda pengenalmu. Iya, dari tanda pengenal mu" Sungmin menunjuk _name tag_ yang menempel di kantong seragam Kyuhyun. Dan ia berkata dengan nada yg sedikit gugup. Tapi Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin yang gampang sekali menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Oh." Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya. "_Aku kira, dia mengenal ku. Ternyata dia membaca name tag ku. Menyedihkan sekali dirimu, Cho Kyuhun. Orang yang selama ini kau cintai, baru 1 menit yang lalu mengetahui nama mu"_- "haaaah" Setelah membatin, Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya dengan berat. Sehingga Sungmin bisa mencium bau alcohol yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

.

"Kau mabuk, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada heran. Pasalnya yang ia tahu, Cho Kyuhyun adalah murid pandai kebanggaan sekolah dan juga ketua osis. Ya, Sungmin memang mengenal _namja_ yang sedang mabuk di depannya ini sebelum hari ini –bahkan SANGAT mengenal.

"Ah? Aku tidak mabuk kok. Tidak mungkin kan murid teladan seperti ku mabuk dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah ehehehe" rancau Kyuhyun sambil sesekali terkekeh seperti kembali lagi sadar kalau dirinya baru saja meminum delapan botol soju dan melanjutkan acara mabuknya.

"Dimana rumahmu? Biar ku antar." Karena merasa kasihan, Sungmin yang notabane nya adalah orang baik menawarkan mengantar Kyuhyun pulang dengan mobilnya.

"Dan kenapa dengan tanganmu? Kenapa tidak langsung diobati? Ini bisa infeksi." Sungmin berkata dengan nada yang terkesan khawatir sambil memegang tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang terluka dan masih berbekas darah dan memeriksa tangan itu. Dan Kyuhyun kembali mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar nada khawatir yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ mungil itu. Kyuhyun menurunkan pandangan ke arah tangannya yang sedang di genggam oleh tangan sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam perutnya. Dan membuat _namja_ evil itu mengeluarkan senyumannya.

.

Tapi seakan ditiban badan pak shindong –guru matematika disekolahnya- Kejadian tadi sore kini memenuhi kepala Kyuhyun dan sontak membuat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya kasar dari genggaman Sungmin. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat sampai membuat kuku-kukunya memutih ketika bayangan itu mengihasi seluruh memori dikepalanya.

Sungmin mendongkak kan kepalanya yg tadinya menunduk dan langsung di sambut dengan aura hitam dan manic bola mata _obsian_ Kyuhyun yang mentapnya dengan aura yang begitu menakutkan.

"Kau yakin ingin mengantar ku pulang, Sungmin-ssi?" Suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat dingin membuat _Namja_ mungil yang sedang menelan salivanya itu merasa ragu. Tapi Sungmin juga merasa tidak enak kalau membatalkan penawarannya tadi.

"_Kajja_" Sungmin berkata dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeringai puas. Entah apa yang di rencanakan lelaki yang sedang memasang wajah mesumnya itu saat ini. Semoga tuhan melindungi Sungmin.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 10 menit menggunakan mobil Sungmin, akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun yang terkesan mewah.

"Kau tinggal sendiri, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin bertanya kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka seat bealt nya.

"Ne. Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, Sungmin-ssi" Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil Sungmin dan mulai berjalan sempoyongan menuju apartemennya.

.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun kesusahan berjalan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menopang satu tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakan di bahunya. Bermaksud mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke dalam apartemennya. Tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sedang menyeringai puas. Oh sepertinya ini termasuk siasat _namja_ yang dapat sebutan _evi_l ini.

"Kamarmu di lantai berapa?" Sungmin bertanya setelah mereka memasuki lift.

"Lantai 3 no 17" Kyuhyun menjawab dan Sungmin langsung menekan angka 3 di tombol yang ada di lift itu.

Setelah sampai di lantai yang dituju, pintu lift itu terbuka dan keluarlah 2 orang yang memiliki _gender_ yang sama menuju kamar no 17.

.

setelah sampai di depan pintu bernomer 17 Kyuhyun memencet beberapa kode dan pintu itu terbuka dengan otomatis.

Sungmin masuk kedalam apartemen dengan cat berwarna biru tua itu dan langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar yang tadi Kyuhyun tunjuk. Lalu merebahkan tubuh kurus itu ke atas tempat tidur yang juga ber-bed cover warna biru. Setelah merebahkan tubuh kurus itu, Sungmin bermaksud langsung menginggalkan apartemen ini dan pulang kerumahnya tapi langkahnya terhenti kala ada tangan yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Sang empu tangan mulai bangkit.

"Tunggulah disini, aku buatkan kau minum dulu sebelum kau pulang." Kyuhyun berkata sambil mendudukan Sungmin di kasurnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Tidak usah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku akan langsung pulang." Sungmin hendak berdiri dari duduknya tapi kembali terduduk setelah mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari arah dapur…

.

"DIAMLAH SEBENTAR!"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur, menuangkan jus jeruk yang tadi ada di kulkasnya kedalam gelas. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci di dapurnya –obat perangsang- yang biasa dipakai sang Sepupunya –Donghae, ketika bercinta dengan Eunhyuk yang terlalu pasif dalam berhubungan sex #ngarangAbis #diinjekNyuk

_"Apakah aku harus melakukan ini? apa yang aku lakukan ini benar? Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai namja itu, Tuhan!"_ batin Kyuhyun berperang antara melakukan atau tidak melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba kejadian Ciuman Sungmin dengan Jungmo kembali terlintas di kepala _namja_yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis disekolahnya itu. Dengan tangan yang terkepal dan nafas yang memburu, Kyuhyun memasukan obat peransang yang berbentuk bubuk itu kedalam gelas itu.

_"Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesona mu Lee Sungmin! Aku harus melakukan ini. Maafkan aku"_

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat sang pujaan hati yang sepertinya sedang melihat-lihat alat portable miliknya. Kyuhyun menatap nanar ke arah lelaki yang ia cintai sejak 2 tahun lalu.

_"Seandainya saja kau menerimaku atau setidaknya membiarkan aku merebut hatimu. Aku tidak akan melakukan ini, Sungmin-ah"_ batin Kyuhyun lirih "_Mianhae_" kyuhyun bergumam dan membuat namja mungil itu berdiri dari jongkoknya tadi.

.

"Ah Kyuhyun-ssi kau menyukai game? _Namdongsaeng_ ku juga sangat menyukai game. Ia bahkan rela tidak tidur untuk men-tamat-kan game nya itu hehe" Sungmin berkata dengan antusias dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget melihat senyuman itu. Tidak pernah ia melihat Sungmin tersenyum dengan semanis itu.

"Ne, aku sangat menyukai game. Ini minum lah dulu" Kyuhyuh menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin sambil menyerahkan gelas yang ada di tangannya ke Sungmin.

"Aku tidak haus Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku pulang dulu" Sungmin kembali berkata dengan datar dan dingin.

.

Nada suara yang sering Kyuhyun dengar. Tangan Kyuhyun kembali mengepal kala mendengar suara itu kembali. Dia meletakan gelas yang tadi ia pegang dan segera menarik tangan sungmin dan menjatuhkan tubuh berisi Sungmin ke kasurnya dan membuat Sungmin jatuh dengan gaya tengkurap.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

ayo ini aku ngerepost ff lama ku.

udah pada familiar ya sama ff ini?

baiklah part ke 2 nya menyusul ya~

ohiya semua ff yang ada di akun ku hasil murni buatan otak mesum ku, gaada yang aku plagiatin -_- kalo ada kesamaan cerita mungkin cuma kebetulan. tapi aku bisa jamin semua FF ku hasil sendiri, bukan nyontek (?)

contact me on twitter: at mingpouty

terakhir, anak baik pasti memberika review :)


	2. Chapter 2

** Missunderstanding**

**.**

**Author : Debby**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance –maybe- , Angst**

**.**

**Lenght : Twoshoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : all cast belong to God and themselves, tapi FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, hardNC! Typo(s), Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sebelumnya kalau udah baca ceritanya tolong baca sampai bawah-bawahnya juga ya, author notenya.. biar tidak terjadi kesalahpaham diantara kita(?)**

**Oke gitu aja, enJOY!**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin hendak bangun dari tengkurapnya, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat ada benda berat menindihnya. Benda berat yang ternyata adalah tubuh Kyuhyun langsung membuka paksa celana panjang sungmin. Entah Kyuhyun mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, tubuh Sungmin yang terus saja bergerak tapi tetap tak bisa terlepas dari kungkuhan tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah celana dan celana dalam sungmin terlepas dari sang empu, Kyuhyun membuka celananya plus underware nya dengan tergesa sambil terus menindih tubuh sungmin dengan tubuhnya. Setelah terlepas, Kyuhyun menggesekan _Junior_nya yang agak menegang ke belahan bokong sungmin dan terus melakukannya.

"Ahh.." desahan halus keluar dari bibir sungmin dan membuat kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirk andalannya.

Lalu ia membalikan tubuh sungmin sehingga tubuh mereka berhadapan. Dengan tetap menindih tubuh mungil berisi itu, Kyuhyun kembali memulai aksinya dengan kembali menggesekan Junior mereka yang berbeda ukuran itu. Kyuhyun melumat bibir sungmin, tapi sungmin selalu menolak dengan cara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku Kyuhyun ah. Hiks hiks" Sungmin menangis! Sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya ketika dia berumur 13 tahun yang dicabuli oleh sang paman kembali memenuhi memori otaknya. Bayangan masalalu yang membuat sungmin menutup diri dari pergaulan, dan menyakiti orang yang ia cinta. Benar, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang ia cintai semenjak 2 tahun lalu, dia jatuh cinta kepada kyuhyun. Tapi ia merasa, dirinya tidak pantas mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan lelaki yang ia cintai kembali menginggatkan ia kepada kejadian 6 tahun lalu dan menggores luka baru untuk hatinya.

"Hiks..hikss..kumohon euumph jangan lakukan ini kepada hiksss aku." Sungmin terus memohon kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang asik terus melumat bibir idamannya itu, tanpa memperdulikan air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata sang pujaan hati.

"Kumohon.. " Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya, menatap lelaki mungil yang sedang ditindihnya itu. Ada rasa bersalah ketika melihat air mata yang jatuh dari sudut mata pemuda yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu. Tapi bayangan kejadian ciuman JungMin kembali membuat nafas Kyuhyun tercekat. Dengan memamerkan _Evil Smirk_andalan yang mampu membuat sungmin menghentikan tangisannya karena aura gelap yang keluar dari _namja_ bermarga Cho ini.

.

"KAU SUDAH TERLAMBAT UNTUK MEMOHON LEE SUNGMIN! APA KAU SADAR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU 2 TAHUN INI? KAU TERUS MENGACUHKAN KU YANG SETULUS HATI MENCINTAIMU! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMBERIKAN KU KESEMPATAN UNTUK BERDEKATAN DENGANMU! DAN AKU MELIHAT KAU MALAH BERCIUMAN DENGAN TIANG LISTRIK ITU SESAAT SEBELUM AKU INGIN MENYATAKAN CINTAKU PADAMU! BRENGSEK KAU!" Kyuhyun menampar telak di pipi kanan sungmin dan tamparan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat sudut bibir sungmin mengeluarkan darah.

"Maafkan aku hikss.. aku sungguh tidak tahu kau.. kau mencintaiku" Sungmin berkata dengan nada lirih dan sepelan mungkin.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu! Bahkan menjawab sapaan yang aku layangkan kepadamu setiap paginya, kau tak pernah membalasnya! Kau sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf! Sekarang diam dan nikmatilah!" Bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, Kyuyun melebarkan kaki Sungmin dan terpampanglah _hole pink_ yang membuat _libido_ Kyuhyun semakin naik. Sedikit memijit _junior_nya, lalu Kyuhyun membimbing sang Junior ke permukaan _hole_ itu, dan tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung mengentakan keras Juniornya kedalah _hole_ sempit milik sungmin.

"Awwhh..appo.. ..jangan lakukan ini hikss padaku kyuhyun-ah" Perkataan Sungmin dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun. Lihat lah apa yang sekarang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan. Orang itu sedang menikmati sensasi _junior_ yang dijepit kuat oleh _hole_ sempit Sungmin dengan kepala yang di dongkakan ke atas sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menikmati surga dunia tersebut.

.

"hiks.. " Sungmin terus menangis dan mendesah kesakitan ketika _junior_ besar itu menerobos masuk lubang sempitnya yang menyebabkan _hole_ itu perih sekali.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah manis yang sedang meringis kesakitan dibawahnya. Mengecup pelan bibir sungmin dan melumatnya sesekali.

"_Mianhae_, Ming. Seandainya kau izinkan aku! Dan tidak menyatakan cintamu dengan lelaki tiang listrik itu. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini"Kyuhyun berucap dengan lirih, sambil mengelus pipi kenyal Sungmin yang memerah akibat tamparan yang ia lakukan. Air matanya menumpuk di kantung matanya, melihat apa hasil perbuatannya kepada kelinci manis ini. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menjatuhkan air matanya.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup lalu berbicara dengan suaranya yang serak akibat menangis. "Kau melihatku tadi sore dengan Jungmo _hyung_ di atap sekolah?"

Perkataan Sungmin seakan tamparan yang menyadarkan Kyuhyun kalau _namja_ yang sedang ditindihnya ini, _namja_ yang 2 tahun ia tunggu telah menjadi milik orang lain. Sontak membuat Kyuhyun menggenjot tubuh mungil itu dengan bringas dan sangat kasar. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan sakit yang ada di dalam hatinya..

"aahh.. ..berhentih kyuhyuhaaah..jaangaanh lakukan..aahh.. ini padaku..ssshh..kau salah paham..oohh..hiks..hiks…"Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun..

"Kau..kaau salahhh pahaaam kyuhh..huhh" Sungmin terus menangis, entah kenapa sakit di bagian bawahnya tidak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh, membiarkan Kyuhyun memendam ini sendirian. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kejadian kelam di masa lalunya.

"APANYA YANG SALAH PAHAM AAAHH? OHHH.. INI NIKMAT..SSHH.. kau bilang aku salah paham ketika aku mendengar kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya dan dia mencium mu? Kau bilang aku salah paham, hah? KALIAN BRENGSEK!" Kyuhyun kembali menampar keras pipi kanan Sungmin yang membuat sang empu jatuh pingsan. Kyuhyun kaget karena tidak melihat Sungmin menangis, mendesah, atau menggerang kesakitan. Setelah Kyuhyun sadar kalau Sungmin sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Ia mengeluarkan juniornya yang masih menegang. Entahlah apa maksudnya, tadi ia yang memperkosa? Sekarang dia yang menyudahinya -_-

.

"Brengsek..hiks..kalian brengsek!" Kyuhyun menangis! Ia mengecup bibir sungmin lalu menyelimuti tubuh _naked_ Sungmin dengan _bed cover_nya dan ia bergegas ke kamar mandi. Menyegarkan otaknya yang menurutnya sudah tidak waras –Menyakiti orang yang paling ia cintai.

.

.

* * *

Setelah menangis hampir 1 jam di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat ke arah kasur. Betapa menyesalnya Kyuhyun telah melakukan hal ini kepada orang yang paling tidak ingin ia sakiti. _Biarlah kalau sungmin akan membenci ku setelah dia sadar dari pingsannya_.

Kyuhyun menduduki dirinya di kursi disamping meja nakas. Dengan hanya memakai handuk yang Kyuhyun ikat di pinggangnya untuk menutupi daerah 'terlarangnya' ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja nakas itu. Gerakan matanya menangkap suatu benda hitam yang tergeletak disisi ranjangnya. Kyuhyun berjalan mengambil benda itu. Karena Kyuhyun penasaran -karena selain Jungmo, benda hitam yang ternyata adalah kamera adalah sahabat kedua Sungmin yang selalu Sungmin bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin yang masih terjaga, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _memory card_ dari kamera tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam laptopnya. Lalu iya membuka folder yang memang hanya ada 1 folder. Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun melihat apa yang sedang ia lihat.

Di folder itu hanya ada foto dirinya dan beberapa pemandangan yang ada disekitar sekolah. Kyuhyun masih ingat foto yang menunjukan dirinya sedang tersenyum ini adalah saat di kantin sekolah mereka , ketika ia menyelesaikan rapat osis –Kyuhyun masih jadi anggota osis,bukan ketua osis-

Di foto selanjutnya ada foto dirinya sedang tertidur di taman sekolah dan memasang airphone di kedua telinganya. Dan foto itu sekitar 2 bulan lalu, yang kalau kyuhyun ingat itu foto di ambil setelah ia ke-pusingan karena menghadapi ujian sejarah.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun melihat foto dirinya sedang memakan lolipopnya sambil membaca buku di koridor sekolah. Dan seingat Kyuhyun foto ini diambil di hari setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin. Ya, 14-04-2010.

.

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya kepada sosok mungil yang sedang tertidur di kasurnya, apa maksud nya ini?! _kenapa ada banyak foto-foto ku di dalam kamera nya?_ yang lebih mengagetkan adalah Foto Kyuhyun 2 tahun lalu. Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya. Apakah Sungmin mencintainya? Tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah mengizinkan Kyuhyun mendekat kepadanya?

.

.

"Eughh.." lenguhan seseorang membuat kyuhyun menaiki kembali kasurnya. Ia memandang sosok mungil yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Sepertinya ia belum sadar apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

"Min.." panggilan Kyuhyun sontak membuat mata sosok mungil itu kembali meneteskan air matanya. Kyuhyun mencoba menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut mata Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan keras sambil bergumam. "Jangan sakiti aku, kumohon hiks..hikss.." tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat kala itu. Hati Kyuhyun seperti teriris karena melihat sang pujaan hati kembali manangis karena dirnya.

Kyuhyun mendekat, dan menduduki Sungmin lalu dengan sayang ia mulai mendekap tubuh yang sedang bergetar hebat itu dengan sayang.

"_Uljima_, Ming. _Mianhae_, aku menyakitimu. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu begini.. hiks kumohon maafkan aku" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada penuh penyesalah, karena berbuat sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat Sungmin kenapa-kenapa.

"hiks..hikss..kau jahat Kyu.. kau bilang kau mencintaiku hikss.. tapi kenapa kau tega menyakiti ku seperti ini?hiksss.. kau tahu? Sakit yang ku alami bukan hanya di tubuhku, tapi didalam hatiku Kyu hiks" Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sedikit terbata dan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

.

Kyuhyun semakin ingin membunuh dirinya karena telah melakukan semua hal nista itu kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengendorkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. lalu lelaki pencinta game itu mengusap pelan airmata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Sungmin.

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_. Kau bisa membunuh ku sekarang juga karena telah membuat mu jadi begini. Aku..aku rela mati asalkan kau memaafkan ku?" ucap kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun datar dan mulai berkata dengan suara dan nada dinginnya.

"Benarkah? Kau membolehkan aku membunuhmu dengan tangan ku sendiri, eoh?"

Kyuhyun tercekat karena pertanyaan Sungmin. Haruskah ia menerimanya? Haruskah ia membiarkan Sungmin membunuhnya. "Inikah yang kau inginkan?" Kyuhyun membalas perkataan Sungmin dengan nada suara yang tak kalah dingin.

"eoh!"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin, menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali membuka matannya."Baiklah, lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku."

.

Sungmin mulai bangun dari kasur milik Kyuhyun. Lalu Sungmin mengambil gunting yang ada di meja belajar Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah perlahan dan tubuh _naked_ , Sungmin berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya setelah ia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Sebelum 'membunuh' Kyuhyun, ia membelai pipi kyuhyun yg dingin. Kyuhyun menutup mata merasakan kelembutan telapak tangan Sungmin. Sungmin bersiap untuk menusukan gunting yang ia pegang ke leher Kyuhyun.

Tapi….

.

.

TRAK…

.

.

Bunyi benda jatuh membuat Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan betapa ia terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar hebat dengan kepala yang ditundukan. Setelah itu ia melihat kalau gunting yang Sungmin pegang tadi untuk membunuhnya sudah tergeletak di lantai.

Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh _naked_ dan bergetar Sungmin ke pelukannya. Ia memeluk Sungmin sangat erat ketika ia menyadari kalau sungmin tidak benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku, eoh?" ucap kyuhyun dengan bibir yang mengecup pelan pucuk kepala sungmin.

"Aku.. taak bisa membunuhmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa membunuh ku? Aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini Sungmin-ah." Dengan perkataan yang tadi keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, lelaki pembenci sayuran itu mengeratkan pelukan kepada tubuh namja mungil ini.

"Karena akuuu…" Sungmin menggantung perkataannya yang membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan hangat itu dan mengangkat wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya lalu menatap kedua bola mata _foxy_ milik sungmin.

"Aku.. aku mencintaimu" Sungmin berkata dengan nada yang sangat sangat sangat sangat pelan. Tapi Kyuhyun dapat mendengar kalimat itu dengan sangat sangat sangat sangat jelas.

"Kauu.. kau mecintaiku? Kau mencintai ku, Sungmin ah? Lee Sungmin mencintai Cho Kyuhyun?" coba readers liat wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang dipuja-puja 1 sekolah itu kini sama sekali tidak ada tampan-tampannya. Mulut yang terbuka lebar, mata yang melotot, hidung yang kembang kempis. Waaah pokoknya kalau sparkyu melihat wajah ini, pasti jumlah nya akan berkurang #diinjeksparkyu #okeJustKidding

"Hmm.. aku hikss mencintaimu. Lee Sungmin mencintai Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin berkata mantap.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Sungmin-ah. Kalau kau mencintaiku mana mungkin kau selalu mengindari ku setiap aku mendekati. Itu tidak mungkin. Kau pasti membohongiku." Kyuhyun bertanya dengan kedua tangan mengacak rambut ikalnya frustasi.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju kasur lalu mendudukan diri mereka berdua.

"Kalau aku memberikan alasan mengapa sikap ku seperti itu kepadamu, apakah kau masih akan tetap mencintaiku?" Sungmin berkata lirih dengan air mata yang kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Katakan. Katakanlah apa alasanmu. Apapun itu, aku akan mencoba bisa menerimanya."Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dan mencoba menceritakan kejadian 6tahun lalu yang membuat kepribadian Sungmin yang begitu dingin dan tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun terbentuk. Dan bagaimana ia mulai mencintai Kyuhyun sejak pertama pertemua mereka. Sungmin juga menceritakan kalau hatinya sangat berdebar-debar kala kyuhyun menyapa dirinya di taman dan perpustakaan.

Kyuhyun hampir meledak ketika ia tahun bahwa sungmin juga mencintainya dan dia mengerti kenapa sungmin selama ini menjauhinya. Karena ia trauma berdekatan dengan orang lain. Lalu Jungmo? Orang itu yang dulu membantu sungmin menjebloskan sang paman di penjara dan semenjak saat itu Jungmo mengklaim dirinya adalah "_big brother_" Sungmin yang selalu menemani dan tidak akan meninggalkan Sungmin. dan ngomong-ngomong soal Jungmo-

"Aku mendengarmu menyatakan cinta padanya, Sungmin ah. Lalu kau berciuman dengannya." Kyuhyun mengucapkan dengan nada merajuk dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kau itu salah paham. Setelah kau mendengar aku mengucapkan kata 'aku mecintaimu', kata selanjutnya adalah 'Cho Kyuhyun' tapi aku yakin kalau kau tidak mendengarnya. Bahkan Jungmo _hyung_ tidak mendengarnya. Dan soal berciuman? YAAA mata ku kelilipan debu, dan dia membantuku mengeluarkan debu itu. Aku baru akan menjelaskan padamu, Tapi kau malah menamparku dan mengatakan aku berbohong." Sungmin membalikan badannya sehingga dia membelakangi Kyuhyun dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli sekaligus merasa bersalah kepada sungmin karena telah melakukan hal seburuk itu. Kyuhyun meninggalkan sungmin ke dapur dan kembali ke kamar dengan membawa kompres dan kotak P3K , lalu membalikan tubuh _naked_ #masih naked sodara-sodara# #plak# manusia manis yang sekarang berstatus sebagai ukenya. Lalu mulai membasuh wajah Sungmin dan mengobati luka itu dengan teliti.

_Sudah berstatus sebagai 'uke'nya?_ Tanpa ada yang mengucapkannya, mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kata siapa? Tentu saja kata author #plak#

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_ Ming."

"_Gwenchana_, Kyu." Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di wajahnya. Lalu Sungmin menatap manic mata Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatap manic matanya. Kyuhun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Akan tetapi-

.

"Kyuhyun ah, aku haus." Sungmin mengambil jus jeruk yang ada di meja kecil disebelah ranjang Kyuhyun dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Cih" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal karena Sungmin menolaknya. Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih dari wajah manis itu ke gelas yang sudah tak berisi itu. Dan "OMO!" Kyuhyun teriak lalu menutup mulutnya dan ia menjauhkan diri dari Sungmin.

"_Waeyo_, Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin berkata dengan wajah polos dengan mata yang di kerjap-kerjapkan.

"Eumhh.. Ani.. ituuu.. jus jeruk yang tadi kau minum…" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, sehingga membuat kelinci manis didepannya ini mendecak kesal.

"Kenapa dengan jus itu? Kau meracuni ku, eoh?"

"Lebih parah dari itu.. dalam waktu 5 menit, kau akan-"

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun tertahan ketika sang bunny bergumam."Kyuuh~ kenapa tubuhku memanas dan kena-OMO!" Sungmin memberhentikan ucapannya karena dirinya telah melihat '_Little Ming'_ sedang berdiri tegak.

Sungmin memandang wajah _namja_ _evil_ yang tengah menelan salivanya. Ketika Sungmin sadar apa yang Kyuhyun perhatikan, sontak ia menutupi sang _little Ming_ menggunakan_bed cover_ milik kyuhyun.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT, CHO? DAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!" Sungmin berteriak kalap karena perbuatan namja yang hari ini berstatus sebagai sang seme.

"Aku hanya..aku—"

"Eemmhh Kyuuhhh. Kenapa panas sekali disini aaahh.." Sungmin merasakan hole nya berkedut-kedut hebat. Entah karena apa, Sungmin mulai merangkak dan duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Membuat gential mereka bergesekan walaupun terhalangi oleh sehelai handuk yang masih melingkar indah di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Ming. Jus jeruk tadi aku campurkan obat peransang. Jadi kau meminu—eeeummph " perkataan Kyuhyun bungkam dengan ciuman ganas bibir shape M milik Sungmin.

Sungmin terus saja melumat dan menghisap bibir tebal milik namja evil ini terus-menerus.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya kaget, sekarang malah menikmati ciuman itu. Dia membiarkan Sungmin mendominasi ciuman mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur menyentuh dua tonjolan kecil di dada Sungmin, lalu sedikit menekan sesekali memilintirnya yang membuat sang empunya dada melenguh pelan dalam ciuman mereka.

"Eughh.."

.

Sungmin melepas ciuman itu ketika ia merasa nafasnya telah menipis. Lalu menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan mu, Cho Kyuhyun _pabbo_!" Sungmin berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Chagiyaaa~" Kyuhyun mengulum jari telunjuk Sungmin yang tadi lelaki mungil itu gunakan untuk menunjuk wajah sang seme. Sungmin menarik jari yang ada di dalam bibir Kyuhyun dengan paksa. Wajah Sungmin sudah memerah sempurna sampai ke telinga.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang malu-malu itu. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin sepertinya sudah pasrah, karena dirinya telah menutup matanya rapat ketika ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun menyapu wajahnya. Dan akhirnya-

.

Chup~

.

Bibir keduanya bertemu. Tangan Kyuhyun menekan kepala sungmin sehingga membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Dia terus menerus menekan bibirnya yang berada di atas bibir sungmin. kemudian Kyuhyun mulai menghisap dan menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin, refleks sang kelinci membuka bibirnya. Dan begitu bibir Sungmin terbuka,_Namja_ berwajah mesum itu langsung memainkan lidahnya di dalam bibir Sungmin. Menyusuri setiap sudut di dalam bibir Sungmin dan bermain-main dengan lidah sang _uke_.

Merasa Sungmin sudah menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang berarti _namja_ mungil itu sudah mulai kehabisan nafasnya, Kyuhyun menurunkan bibirnya ke arah leher mulus Sungmin yang belum terjamah apapun. Lalu mulai menghisap setiap detail leher putih itu dan meninggalkan jejak merah kebiruan yang sangat banyak di leher itu.

Sungmin menegakan tubuhnya ketika Kyuhyun menuruni ciumannya ke arah dada sungmin, sehingga dua tonjolan pink kecoklatan itu terexspose bebas di depan mata Kyuhyun. Seakan tak ada hari esok lagi, Kyuhyun langsung melahap nipple kanan sungmin, dan kedua tangannya yang tadi menganggur tentu saja sudah tidak menganggur lagi. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun sedang memilin nipple Sungmin, dan tangan kanan Kyuhyun tentu saja sedang mengocok lembut sang little ming yang menggemaskan tanpa bulu.

.

Dan Sungmin?

"Aaahh..aahh..ohhh…kyuuhhh..lebihh dalaam..emhh..iyaah..seperti ituu..aahh" Sungmin tentu saja hanya bisa mendesah keenakan dan menekan kepala Kyuhyun sehingga memperdalam kulumannya di _nipple_ pink miliknya.

Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya dengan bibir yang masih menghisap kuat _nipple_Sungmin, memandang wajah _horny_ sang kekasih yang sedang mendesah nikmat akibat perbuatannya.

Sungmin memandang manic mata kyuhyun yang juga sedang memandang nya. Sungmin menarik wajah sang kekasih agar melepas kuluman di _nipple_nya dan Sungmin agak sedikit menundukan kepalanya untuk mencapai bibir itu. Dan benar saja, mereka memulai lagi ciuman panasnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun sudah meremas, memelintir dan memilin kedua nipple Sungmin. Sedangkan kedua tangan sungmin ia gunakan memegangi wajah kekasihnya agar semakin memperdalam _French kiss_ itu. #ampuunn#

"Aahhh..eeuumpphh..kyyuhh..akuuhh ingin.." Aeakan mengerti dengan apa yang sedang di alami sang kekasih. Kyuhyun melepas _French kiss_ itu dan merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di kasurnya, lalu pemuda _evil_ itu mulai memasukan _junior_ menggemaskan milik sungmin kedalam mulutnya. Lalu menaik-turunkan kepalanya dan menghisap kuat _little Ming_ yang sudah berkedut hebat itu.

"aahhh…faster kyyuuhh..demi _little cho_.. ini sangaaat nikhmat..sshh.." Sungmin merancau tidak jelas dan menekan kepala kyuhyun yang berada di selangkangannya sehingga kyuhyun memasukan pangkal _junior_ mungil itu sampai ke kerongkongannya.

"AKH..KYUHHHH" sungmin berteriak kala _junior_ miliknya menyemburkan cairan kental berwarna putih di dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun terus saja mengulum _junior_ Sungmin yang sudah melemas karena sisa-sisa klimaks nya. kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan merangkak ke arah sungmin yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil mengatur nafasnya. Kembali meraup bibir sexy milik sungmin sehingga membuat sang empu kaget dan refleks membuka bibirnya. Mereka membagi sperma sungmin dan menukar saliva mereka. Yang author bingung, apakah mereka tidak geli? Tentu saja tidak! Author juga mau digituin sungmin! oke abaikan #dibantaiKyu#

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya pasif, mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dengan bibir yang masih bergelumul (?) dengan bibir kyuhyun, tangan Sungmin dengan nakalnya membuka handuk sialan yang sampai saat ini masih melingkar di pinggang sang kekasih mesumnya itu. Kyuhyun yang merasakan sungmin sudah mulai aktif hanya tersenyum didalam ciuman penuh nafsunya dengan Sungmin.

Dengan mudahnya, sungmin membuka handuk sialan itu dan melemparnya entah kemana lalu tangan nakalnya mulai membelai benda tumpul yang ada diselangkangan kyuhyun dan-OMO!

Sungmin melepas paksa ciuman mereka. Dan melirik ke arah _little Cho_ yang menurutnya 2x lipat lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Kenapa kau, Min?" Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun mengikuti ke arah mata Sungmin memandang.

"YA! Lihat apa kau, kelinci nakal?" kyuhyun menyentil kening _namja_ mungil yang sedang ia tindih itu.

"Ah.._ani_, hanya saja..hhmm" sungmin mengatakan dengan nada terbata dan wajah yang memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Kau mau 'itu'?"

"hmm.." Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu.

"haha dasar. Yasudah cepat lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. 'Dia' adalah milikmu" Kyuhyun mengecup pelan kening sungmin.

"hmm.." sungmin menjawab sambil memundurkan tubuhnya, dan berhenti ketika wajahnya berhadapan dengan nipple Kyuhyun. Tanpa membuang waktu, bibir Sungmin sudah mengulum _nipple_ di bagian kiri yang kecoklatan itu. Lalu tangan Sungmin tidak diam begitu saja sodara-sodara. Tangan kanan ia, digunakan untuk memilin _nipple_ kanan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengocok cepat _junior_ Kyuhyun yang menegang sempurna itu..

"aaahh..kelinci nakal..kau pintar sayanghhh.. " Kyuhyun mendesah kenikmatan saat sungmin memperdalam kuluman di _nipple_nya dan mengocok cepat _junior_nya.

"emmphh..emmphhempphh.."

"haah..cukup..cukuup..Minghh.."Kyuhyun mengangkat badannya sehingga kuluman sungmin di _nipple_nya terlepas.

"Apasih, Kyunnie~"

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab protes Sungmin, lalu ia menarik Sungmin sehingga lelaki mungil itu terduduk. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dan-

"Kau menungging ke arah ku, Ming!" oh rupanya Kyuhyun ingin mencoba gaya 69 dengan sang kekasih. Sungmin yang sudah pasrah hanya mengikuti saja. Dia menunggingkan bokong indahnya ke arah wajah Kyuhyun dan wajahnya sendiri menghadap _'super' junior_Kyuhyun.

"Kulum _Little Cho_, Ming!" Perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menangguk dan mulai mengurut _junior_ besar itu.

"aaahhh.." desahan lolos dari bibir kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan indah di depan matanya itu hanya bisa meneguk salivanya. Ia sedikit menarik pantat sungmin sehingga lebih dekat dengan wajahnya dan saat itu juga ia mulai menjilati belahan bokong itu. #mamaaaaah mbie merinding#

"aahhh..sshhh.." Sungmin mendesah saat ia merasakan ada benda basah nan kenyal memainkan, menusuk-nusuk, menjilat, bahkan mengisap kuat lubang itu. Saking menikmatinya, Sungmin hampir melupakan kewajibannya –yaitu memuaskan _little Cho_-

Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak ada gerakan dari bibir Sungmin mulai menaik-naikan bokongnya. Sehingga _junior_ yang masih di dalam mulut sungmin itu menusuk-nusuk kerongkongannya. Sungmin langsung sadar dan kembali mengulum dan menghisap kuat ujung _junior_ sang kekasih

"Akh! Appo!" sungmin berteriak ketika jari-jari nakal milik kyuhyun mulai masuk kedalam hole nya yang sangat sempit itu.

"Mianhae, Chagi. Hanya di awal sakitnya. Tahan ming." Kyuhyun terus menggerak-gerakkan jari tengahnya di dalam hole sungmin.

"Akh..Appo..hiks" Sungmin merasakan holenya robek setelah jari kedua dan ketiga kyuhyun memasuki holenya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sang kekasih kesakitan akhirnya menutun sungmin merebahkan dirinya kekasur. Sungmin memutar tubuhnya tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan jarinya yang sedang bersarang di hole ketat itu. Setelah Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun mulai menciumi bibir sang kekasih dengan perlahan. Dilumatnya dengan halus, lalu dihisap bibir bawah dengan ketiga jari yang sedang mengorek hole sungmin, sehingga rasa sakit yang tadi sungmin rasakan mulai mengilang.

"hmmpp..aaahh..kyyuuhh..diistuuh iyaah.." Sungmin mendesah keenakan setelah jari-jari Kyuhyun menusuk telak sweet spot miliknya.

Setelah Kyuhyun merasa hole Sungmin sudah cukup longgar (?) untuk dimasuki oleh '_super' junior_ nya, Kyuhyun mengentikan sodokan nya dan mulai menindih Sungmin.

.

"Aku boleh melakukannya, Ming?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menciumi seluruh bagian di wajah sungmin.

Sungmin membuka mata yang tadinya tertutup, menatap mata Kyuhyun dan langsung menganggukan kepalnya.

"hmm..buat aku melupakan hal menjijikan enam tahun lalu, Kyu."

"Ne." Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah kala lidahnya dihisap kuat oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengarahkan _junior_nya tepat di depan sang 'sarang' lalu menggesekan kepala _junior_ itu disarang yang ternyata adalah _hole_ sungmin.

"eummphh..ssshh.." Sungmin mendesah tertahan karena lidah Kyuhyun terus saja memasuki dan menjelajah isi dari bibir Sungmin.

"AKH!_Appo! Jinjja appo!_" Sungmin kembali memekik dan refleks melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Kyuhyun ketika _junior_ namja ber-_evil smirk_ itu menembus masuk kedalam _hole_ sempitnya.

"Ssshh..aaahh..kau..kau sempit Ming..sshh" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan _nipple_ pink kecoklatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai mengigit-gigit kecil nipple itu..

tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengocok _junior_ Sungmin yang menegang sempurna itu.

"aahh..bergeraklah..kyuhh.." mendengar sang kekasih sudah memintanya untuk bergerak, Kyuhyun segera memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan.

"aahhh..harderkyuhhh.. fuck harderrrrrr..sshhh" Sungmin merancau dan meminta hard fuck kepada Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena pengaruh obat peransang tadi, sehingga nafsu Sungmin yang sudah berada di ambang batas.

"Ming, kau-"belum sempat kyuhyun meneruskan kata-katanya, tubuh kurus Kyuhyun didorong ke belakang dan Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya tanpa melepaskan _junior_Kyuhyun di dalam _hole_nya.

"aahh..Ming" Kyuhyun hanya mampu mendesah ketika ia melihat Sungmin menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat sehingga _junior_ besar kyuhyun menusuk telak sweet spot Sungmin

.

"aahh..ini nikmaathh..kyuuhh.." Sungmin terus melakukan itu dengan kepala yang ia dongkakan ke atas dan kedua tangan yang menggerayangi nipple miliknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sang kekasih memainkan sendiri _nipple_ milikinya semakin membuat libido Kyuhyun meningkat.

"Stop..minggh" Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan pinggul Sungmin dengan tangannya lalu ia mulai mendudukan dirinya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di punggung kasur. Lalu Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh sang kekasih dan-

"Bergeraklah, Ming!" ia memerintahkan sang kekasih untuk kembali menaik-turunkan pinggulnya yang tentu saja dituruti oleh sang kekasih.

"ah~ah nikmathh" Sungmin mendesah nikmat kala tubuh mereka yang merapat membuat_junior_nya terjepit di antara dua tubuh _naked_ itu.

"Aku suka rasa ini ming. saat junior tegangmu menggesek perutku. Ashh nikmat sekaliih kau ming…." Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Sungmin lalu menghisap bagian itu sehingga membuat banyak tanda kemerahan disana.

"Akkuuh… akuuhh…" Sungmin menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun semakin cepat.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur beralih membantu gerakan naik turun Sungmin dan sesekali meremas bokong kenyal itu.

"Ohh Ming faster babyhh" PLAK! Kyuhyun menampar keras bokong indah Sungmin yang sekarang berubah warna menjadi merah mudah itu.

"aahh..aahh..ohhh..ssshhaaahh."

"enghh..shitt..harder babyyhh.."

"AKHHHHHH! Kyu / Ming" mereka klimaks secara bersama-bersama dengan kyuhyun yang menyeburkan cairan kentalnya ke dalam hole sungmin dan sungmin yang menyemburkan cairan kental miliknya ke perutnya dan perut kyuhyun.

Tubuh kyuhyun ambruk ke depan membuat ia jatuh menindih sungmin lalu ia menatap wajah polos –yang sekarang sudah tidak polos- itu dan membelai pipi sungmin.

Sungmin membuka mata kala merasakan ada yang menyentuh pipi kenyalnya dan tersenyum swaat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang juga tersenyum memandangnya.

.

.

"Maafkan aku atas tindakan ku tadi, Ming. Sehingga membuat pipimu luka seperti ini. Entah setan apa yang tadi membuatku memperkosa orang yang selama ini aku cintai._Mianhae, Saranghae_"

"Maafkan aku juga, Kyu. Aku sudah menyakiti mu selama 2 tahun ini. Maafkan aku, karena dulu aku pernah mencoba untuk melenyapkan rasa cintaku untukmu. Tapi seberapapun usaha ku, aku tidak bisa! _Gwenchna, Nado Saranghae_"

Dan..

.

Chup~

.

Sungmin menarik tengkuk kyuhyun sehingga membuat kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Mereka berciuman dengan segenap ketulusan dan rasa cinta yang akhirnya terjawab dari segala kesalah pahaman tanpa adanya nafsu sedikitpun di ciuman hangat nan lembut itu.

.

.

FIN!

.

.

.

nih lanjutannya. ga hot ya? iya emang. aku gajago bikin NC wkwk

yang bilang familiar sama FFini kan aku bilang sebelumnya ini FF repost. ini FF lama aku. Mangkanya kalo baca FF tuh sama a/n biar ga salah paham (?)

terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF abal ini.

terimakasih yang udah kasih review. aku seneng banget baca-baca review yang kalian kasih.

terimakasih juga buat siders yang jumlahnya banyak sekali mungkin FF ku ga layak baca sehingga kalian tidak sudi memberikan review wkwk

udah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya.

contact me on twitter: at mingpouty

terakhir, anak baik pasti memberikan review :0


End file.
